Lab Member 009
by majorbonghits420
Summary: Harry yet again mispronounces a name while using the floo, and find's himself in the rain outside Future Gadgets Laboratory where he meets Okabe.


Lab Member 009

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll be fine, I'll see you and the kids later this week," said Harry as he prepared the floo powder to travel to the Japanese Ministry of Magic for his next Auror assignment. "Only if you manage to pronounce the bloody name right, you think I don't remember the Knockturn Alley incidence?" Ginny remarked. Harry chuckled, "You'll never let me forget that will you?" "Never" she reassured him. Harry kissed her, said "I love you," stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "未来ガジェット研究所!" Ginny sighed and shook her head, "Well he butchered that quite nicely."

Okabe was startled awake by a large crash from downstairs. He turned to Daru who was still awake browsing 2Chan, "Daru did you hear that?" "It's probably just Mr. Braun moving the TV's." he replied. This explanation was not enough for Okabe, "Are you so simple as to think that Daru? My super hacka friend, it is really quite simple. The Agency has found my location and is planning on killing me, but they have mistaken the CRT TV shop for our very own Future Gadget Laboratory. Only to be foiled by being crushed by one of those outdated TVs!" Too interested in 2Chan to investigate further, Daru corrected Okabe. "For the millionth time is 'Hacker,' not 'Hacka.' And don't let Mr. Braun hear you call his TVs outdated, he'll raise the rent again." "I guess I'll go show the Agency who they are dealing with myself then." Okabe sighed as he started heading downstairs to the shop.

Okabe stepped outside, feeling the cool night breeze and the rain strike him as he walked over to the front of the store. He saw a thin, tall figure inside rummaging around, yet was confused as there was no visible damage to the store front or points of entry. Scared of being seen by the intruder, Okabe hid behind the nearest streetlamp and watched the man approach the door to exit.

"Bloody hell" Harry cursed, "I'll never hear the last of this from Ginny. You've really done it this time Potter, appearing in a closed TV shop in the middle of Tokyo. How are you supposed to get to the ministry now?" Stumbling around, Harry managed to find his way to the door. Finding it locked, he looked around for muggles. Seeing none, he pulled his wand out and quietly whispered to himself, "Alohomora."

Okabe was amazed, he saw this strange man unlock the door by pointing an old smoothed stick at the lock. As the man exited the store and began to walk closer to the lamppost, Okabe decided he needed to learn the technology behind the advanced device. Dashing out from behind the lamppost, knocking the ma over, he snatched the stick from the hand of the skinny man. He then let out a maniacal laugh and yelled in victory, "Silly agent! The Agency may have sent you to kill me with your advanced technology, but now it is mine!"

Where had this man come from? Harry was extremely puzzled by his predicament. Who was this lanky young man in the lab coat? Why was the man holding his wand in the air? What is the Agency? Harry pulled himself off the ground and confronted the man, "Give me my wand back you fool, and what is this Agency you are talking about?" The situation grew stranger as the man stopped, then opened his phone and started rambling into it. Seemingly done with the situation the strange man exclaimed, "I am Hououin Kyouma! I am mad scientist! Obviously you are not from the Agency, and you are not stealthy enough to be from SERN. Who are you to have such advanced technology as this?" Harry, realizing that he was dealing with a muggle, was unsure of what to say next. Thinking that it would be best to play along until he could get his wand back, he replied "I'm Harry Potter, I..uh..got the wand from a…erm, research lab. Now if I could please have it back, I must be going now and must return it in the morning."

"There is no way I am handing this 'wand' away so quick without analyzing it first," thought Okabe. "Come by tomorrow morning and then you can have it," he declared, "By then my brilliant mind will have unlocked the mysteries behind it." He then rushed away, back upstairs to the apartment to study the strange object, leaving Harry behind to wonder what in the world just occurred.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* "Open up the door!" Okabe grumbled as he woke up and hoped Daru would get the door. When the door banging ceased to stop, he realized that Daru must have gone out, and slowly got up to get the door. As he opened up the door Harry came bursting in shouting "I've had enough of this, now give me back my wand!" Okabe noticed that Harry was drenched and shivering, as if he had not found a warm place to sleep last night. "I'm sorry," Okabe replied, "I have your gadget and have made plans to improve it. Your superiors will never be able to make something like mine. I already have a prototype," promptly displaying it. Harry looked at the "prototype." "It's a stick" he said. "No!" Okabe retorted, "It is Future Gadget #97, Version 1.3.86D! And when completed it will change the world!" Noticing how tired Harry was though, he offered him a Dr. Pepper. "No thanks, but a cup of tea would be nice." said Harry "I really just want my wand back though." Not wanting to give up the gadget just yet, Okabe ignored Harry's second request and started to make some tea, and lead Harry to the bathroom where he could clean up.

Sitting together on the couch drinking their tea, Okabe started to inquire about the wand. Harry, reluctant at first, started to tell of some of its abilities. Okabe listened intently, and occasionally tried to decipher the science behind it, wildly talking about quantum field theory and even time travel. These piqued Harry's interest, for he realized that though he grew up learning basic science, there was some science that defied reason, and felt almost like magic to him. This discussion went on for a while, but being exhausted of questions, Okabe decided it was time to release the gadget back to Harry, wishing he wouldn't leave too soon. With his wand back, Harry found himself not quite wanting to leave yet. This man had opened his eyes to all the brilliant ideas that he had been missing out on in the wizard world he rarely left. Okabe sighed, "I'm sorry I took so long with your gadget Harry, I hope to see you again sometime, that way you could see the progress I'll have made on Future Gadget #97." "I'm quite sorry, but I highly doubt we'll ever cross paths again" regretfully said Harry. A look of sorrow came down upon Okabe's face. "Perhaps there is one thing I could leave you with though" Harry said as Okabe looked up and Harry leaned in and softly embraced Okabe's warm lips with his own. Okabe accepted him passionately, gleefully pressing his lips into Harry's. Harry soon found himself on top of Okabe, not wanting to depart from him just yet, kissing with the passionately without stop. Next thing clothes were flying off left and right, Harry wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he knew he didn't want it to stop, as their naked bodies lay there as they lovingly caressed each other, trying to embrace each other closer and closer. Harry was then surprised and elated to find Okabe's own "wand" enter him.

Each covered in sweat began to recollect their belongings and redress themselves. Each not speaking, too happy about their exchange, and too afraid to break the silence that would lead to Harry's departure. Eventually Harry broke the silence, "I've had an amazing time, but I'm sorry I have to go now. Hopefully our paths will cross again someday." Okabe responded, "You will always be a lab member here, lab member 009, and all lab members are welcome." With that Harry left with a longing "Goodbye" and Okabe solemnly muttered "El Psy Congroo."


End file.
